


Mythical Ooman

by Hydena_Fraudstier



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Alien Sex, Competition, Eventual Smut, Eventual Tooth Rotting Fluff, F/M, Mating Season, Scent Markings, Smut, Sweet Sadist, Violence, Yautja, predator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydena_Fraudstier/pseuds/Hydena_Fraudstier
Summary: A group of yautjas was on a mission to save their prince from the ooman in white coats, little did they know. They were saved by an unexpected being.





	1. Prologue : Cell Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much idea on for making stories, but my english isn't perfect enough to create mind blowing stories. The imaginations and stories are there, in my head. But my fingers are alittle bit too dumb to type it out.   
> -  
> Here's a second story for my lovely yautja lovers out there... somewhere.

The Yautjas' Clan prince was somehow been capture by the ooman in white cloaks. Kept in a giant white glass container, along with other giant while containers like his. Most of them are empty, but there was a lit up container not too far from his. Within was a small figure lying on a soft cushion of bedding. Maybe it was too, given up on escaping.

-

He tried everything he could to smash these "glass" walls but it would crack, even just a bit. Then, at the end of the hallway. The door opened with a hiss and 4 ooman in white cloak walked in, they were wearing masks covering their mouth. They stopped by where the small figure lay, a small door fit for one ooman opened by the front part of the "glass" cube. The small figure stood up and finally he saw what it was. A female ooman, he saw the fear in her eyes and not long after. He heard weird high pitched wailing from the cube as the ooman in white cloak grabbed her. He didn't see what happened next since 4 of them circled the small ooman. The only thing he heard was high pitched screeching and almost blood curdling wails. For the first in a few hundred years, his skin crawled. Even though he's a blooded warrior and has killed countless of oomans and aliens, he never heard an ooman in that way.

-

A few moments later, the 4 ooman in white cloak went out from the cube and walked back out past the hissing door. The only thing that was left in that cube was, red liquid. Covering the walls and floor. There were no bodies, there were only ooman blood.

-

" please... no more.. " you sobbed. You have been here for lord knows how long. The only last thing you could remember was you were doing your work, casually minding your own business. Before waking up in this hellish place. " i cant.. take it anymore.. " tears were rolling down ur cheeks as your neck, arms and thighs bled with puncture wounds. You heard their muffled talks with each other, you couldn't hear anything, with your heart beating in your ears and blood slowly gushing out from all the wounds you had.

Then, one of the lab workers pulled out a purple, red-ish filled syringe. It looked like a thick cough syrup, swirling inside the large syringe. " No.. dont.. sto-" Before you could say anything, one of the lab workers grabbed your arms and legs and hold them down as the other took the syringe in hand and walked towards you. You screamed and trashed around to avoid the syringe, without any hesitation. He jabbed the needle deep into your hips. The liquid in the syringe rushed into your body like hot salty acid, burning through out your veins. You can feel your body heating up and darkness surrounds your vision. It felt like you were drowning in poison, your body was in pain and slowly you loud screaming faded as you fell into the embrace of the cold hands of death. What you thought of course...


	2. Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened not too long ago, when they injected some kind of thick substance in the flesh of your hips. You were escorted back, more like being dragged on the floor. And back into your "glass" chamber, there you met him. The predator.

Your face was deeply stained by your dried up tears. Your hips throb, even though from where they injected were covered with soft white bandage. You can feel your flesh throbbing around the wound. You sat in the corner, mind blank, staring into the white floor.

" well...this could get even worse.." you hissed as you grope gently around the wound on your hips. Surprisingly your rear flesh was, oddly softer than before. Are they making things to make things, sexier? What in the actual fuck are they doing. There were so many questions and things in head your that you didn't realize there was somebody, more to of a something staring at you.

You felt that tingling sense running up your spine, the sense when somebody was watching you silently. You looked up towards the source of the stare, and there it sat. A giant mass of reptile-skinned creature, with thick black dreadlocks adored with golden and shiny silver rings. It's mouth, was like a spider mutated in the most horrifying way and his eyes were piercing yellow with a tint of green. His skin was slightly scaled, it looked tough as buck yet kinda smooth on touch. Like as if you would touch that kind of monstrosity.

-

" what the actual fuck are you... " you whispered under your breath and in return you heard a soft growl like hiss emitted from that creature. You didn't back away or flinch, knowing that if that creature tried to attack you, it had to go through 2 layers of "glass". You can see tiny cracks slightly tinted in green on it's cube. You thought to your self, is that, its blood? If that giant hunk of muscle couldn't go through this barrier, it's a 100% impossible for you to get through it as well.

It just, sat there against the wall. Staring at you, you couldn't really tell if it's disgusted or just pure angry. You shivered as you noticed you were staring at him far too long for comfort. You slowly and gently scooted your self back against the wall in the corner where there was a small bedding, fit enough for a small person. As you were slowly lying down, a pain shot out from your hips up to your spine towards your neck. You yelp then hissed in pain, it felt like a long thin sharp needle was inserted right underneath your skin. Almost touching your spine and up to your neck before jabbing in and out "gently". Your back arched as the pain grew, your eyes teared up and slowly came rolling down your cheeks again. The pain was unbearable, you felt your body and mind slowly shutting down on its own. Then your body slumped, onto the bedding with a soft but loud thud. Your eyes were still open and tears was still streaming down your cheeks and onto the bedding.

-

The yautja in the other hand was abit confused on what happened to the small female ooman. Did she die?

He didn't really care at all much, about him being capture by small weak creatures. They were just lucky enough to capture him, lucky. Enough. He knew, soon his clan will come to rescue him from this cage and he will be back in his hive. Then the light that was surrounding him and the ooman faded out. He knew what this meant, its night and its time for the oomans to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this in class so it had to be kinda short, so here u go. The second batch for you, yautja lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> needed to rush this since i was on short on time... i might be continuing this and pls do tell me if ud like me to continue the story.. see ya !!!


End file.
